<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care to Dance? by murasaki_mushrooms (moonberry_mushrooms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547438">Care to Dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonberry_mushrooms/pseuds/murasaki_mushrooms'>murasaki_mushrooms (moonberry_mushrooms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dance with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Gen, I HAVE A BETA NOW, a bit at the end, luna and the dogs are only mentioned, lunoct is implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonberry_mushrooms/pseuds/murasaki_mushrooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis, Noctis, and dancing (heels are involved)</p><p>Or, when the other half of their group is missing, Gladio and Prompto find them dancing. It makes things somewhat brighter on their road trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dance with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care to Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio and Prompto had a national crisis on their hands. Well, potentially. The day before, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, Chosen King of Kings (though none of them knew that yet), dork, and one of their best friends, told them that he would be very busy tomorrow. They understood that he had to help run a kingdom, but he also wasn’t answering any of his texts. From anyone, and they checked </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t even respond during lunch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone but one. You see, one Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Noctis’ childhood friend and glorified nanny, advisor, expert chef, and exasperated mom friend, was found similarly missing. And Ignis always checked his phone periodically to respond to any texts he might have gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus began the hunt that led the boys to where they were now: prowling throughout the Citadel and asking around. Nobody had seen either of them, be they guards, officials, or servants. And the royal servants had the best intelligence system on Eos-they knew where everyone was, who had beef with who, who was in a good or bad mood, and who had what for lunch. If not, then they would point you to the division that did know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, at this rate, we’re going to end up asking the Astrals themselves!” Prompto groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got that right.” The other replied, when suddenly, salvation strode towards them from across the hallway. Who better to ask about Noctis’ whereabouts, and by extension, Ignis’, than his own father! “Your Majesty! Good afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, you two. I hear you’ve been asking around about the location of my son and his retainer, correct?” The boys nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not even answering their texts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s to be expected. Follow me and I’ll provide a better explanation as we walk.” The boys immediately followed, confused. “It all started when Ignis and Noct were children, I’m told. The two made a deal: Noctis would take the extracurricular lessons required with Ignis, and in return, he would get to teach or take lessons with him for any subject of his choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king led them into a secret room with a large window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were both learning piano at the time, so it was decided that Ignis would subject my son to classical music and ballet, while the other would choose more modern tastes. It became a whole thing, really, so when Noctis moved out, they resolved to meet up every once in a while to dance and play with each other. If I’m right, this is the longest they’ve been able to meet up with in a while, besides an hour or half that they could squeeze in. I observe them here, and while they know of this room, they do not know of its whereabouts, so please keep this between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Prompto was still a little dazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, the two were dressed in leggings and a simple t-shirt. They couldn’t hear them until the king pressed a button, but it seemed that Ignis was lecturing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ose are not suitable for playing such a grand majesty as this piano! I refuse to let you do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Iggy, it’ll be a learning curve. And for the record, these shoes are absolutely of the same majesty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio and Prompto looked down only to see 2 pairs of 3” flare, slim-fitting heels, and short-circuited. They were brought only out of their daze when the music started, jaws nearly disconnecting to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, dancing to k-pop in heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two dancers seemed to be having a battle, pulling off increasingly difficult moves, and even helping each other with some of them. As the song ended, the advisor turned and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You win. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>start figuring out how to play with these and show you next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. A deal’s a deal.” They shook on it. “Now what else are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. What if I were to wear these into battle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” King Regis then saw fit to make his presence known. Pressing another button, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do hope I won’t have to have a word with your suppliers.” His son spluttered at being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Where are you? I swear I’ll find that room one day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will. Now, I believe there are those waiting to talk to you.” Noctis and Ignis screeched in outrage and raised their voice in respectful indignance, respectively, as their friends clamored over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-pop? I can’t believe you let the princess do that to you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and oh, man, you’ve gotta teach me! Plea-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ut seriously, how the hell did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-’m telling you that was LEGENDARY-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-s that even healthy for your feet-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-what song is that it’s great-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!” The prince suddenly yelled, and it worked. “Why are you guys here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One at a time, please.” Ignis added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, neither of you were answering your texts, so we got worried and started searching the palace, which is when your dad found us and led us here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t go through with everything today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. Noct did badger me into doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit later, but since your arrival that must be  delayed for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?” Gladio furrowed his eyebrows as King Regis clapped in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, the boys have learned many things over the years, including-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW” Noctis cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to know.” Ignis smiled thinly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say some were very confused about having to install poles into the palace, yes? We did provide the NDAs, of course, and they didn’t ask many questions.” He winked. Gladio spluttered and swayed a bit. Prompto’s legs gave out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOUR HIGHNESS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY IN THE NAME OF IFRIT’S FIERY NOSTRILS WOULD YOU SAY THAT OH MY-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ompletely unnecessary, I can’t believe you would dar-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-IN WHAT UNIVERSE WOULD THAT BE A GOOD IDEA-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-ndignified and unseemly, not to mention being a horrible person-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I SWEAR ON THE ASTRALS I’LL HAVE MY REVENGE-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-thought we had an agreement, shame on you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regis had a lot of making up to do after that, but didn’t regret it one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ignis had some reservations, during their trip Noctis would frequently hum with Prompto and dance with the rest of them, or even just himself. It was a great way to end a tiring day that seemed shorter every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the long 10 years when Noctis was gone, one could sometimes see Ignis mirroring a dance or his fingers lightly tracing over a piano he couldn’t see. Sometimes Iris would join him in a short dance or Prompto would hum a tune with him, but it wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Ignis was the one to clear his body off the throne. The other two tried to stay and help, but the sight of his father’s sword clean running through their friend, their brother, was too much. Ignis was never more glad for his lack of sight. He couldn’t afford to shatter, not when Noctis didn’t, in spite of it all. Not when they had a whole kingdom do rebuild and respects to pay. He found the courage to ask the question running through his mind only after the funeral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prompto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was on it? The photo.” Prompto found himself tearing up again. It was one of the ones Iris had taken, when she stole his camera. Noctis dancing with Iggy, himself singing in the background while trying to copy them with Gladio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was… having fun. Doing one of the things he did best, surrounded by the only family any of us had left.” Ignis seemed to understand and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every year, on Noctis’ death and birthday, Ignis would find his way back to that old dance room and play some of his favorite songs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of his life, Ignis Stupeo Scientia never danced again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a beach somewhere, a young, dark-haired man dances with his companion, a stunning woman with sylleblossoms in her hair. Two dogs jump around them as they are soon joined by another, looking around in wonder. The man runs to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noctis?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Specs, it’s been a while. I heard you’ve gotten rusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear, this was just supposed to be a crack fic, i didn't mean to make it so sad at the end!</p><p>Anyway, I plan to make this a 3 part series: one sometime during their roadtrip and another in a better timeline.</p><p>Have a nice day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>